Her Day Off
by PowPanda
Summary: What couldv'e happened when Olivia takes Ella to the Amusement Park. Based loosely off of of 2 08 August This is my first fic. Alternating POV's of Olivia and Peter. Chapter 3 and 2 is up. Both much better than chapter 1. Review if you like
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please tell me how I did, any criticism is welcome, and I hope this isn't too bad. If enough people like it I will add more chapters, where it stands now it could be a one shot, but if I add more chapters it will go in an entirely different direction. Again I will even welcome flames, because there will probably be truth behind them.

As I get ready, I think about my last case_. We don't know anything about the Observers, but then again, we never know anything. We just go in blind, and hope Walter will actually be lucid enough to have an epiphany about the case before someone else dies_.

Sighing, I pull on an old pair of faded jeans and a t shirt. _Wow, this is definitely different then my work clothes, or what Peter affectionately refers to as my "uniform". No, I can't think like that, I work with him, even if he isn't technically part of the FBI. Those relationships never end well, I would know. _

_With Lucas, we'd been a couple, just without the "benefits." I stopped it before we could get it that far, and thank god, because the whole time I knew him Lucas had been seeing someone._

_John, I made the worst mistake of my life, let him in, loved him, and he betrayed me. I had risked everything for him, and he tried to run me off the road. _

_I'm not going to make that mistake with Peter, won't even let it get as far as it got with Lucas. I need him too much, both as a friend, and as my partner._

_I can't let myself think about that right now. I'm going to have a blast with Ella because God knows when we'll get to do this again. _

Ella came bouncing into the room, as if on cue. "Aunt Liv, aren't you just so excited!?"

I pull my thick blonde hair, which is already starting to tangle, through the back of a Red Sox cap and couldn't help but smile. "You bet I am sweetie, are you ready?"

Ella nods enthusiastically, "Yeah, I wanna ride the merry go round, and the roller coaster, and the-"

The chirp of my phone cuts shrilly through the air, and Ella's face falls, she knows exactly what the call means.

"I'll go tell Mommy…" she says sadly.

I look at my phone. _Hey, they can handle one case without me_, and without looking at the caller id, turn my phone off. "Ella, I promised I would take you to the amusement park, and it's my day off, the first in months, whatever it is, it can wait till tomorrow,"

Ella's face lights up like a Christmas tree, "Really, Aunt Liv, you mean it?" I nod, "Definitely."

So how was it? Like I said this is my first fic so it'd be nice if you tell me how I did, did I get Olivia right? Ella? Please tell me in a review!


	2. Strawberryflavored LSD

This is the second chapter, and I think it's better than the first, Peter is just easier to write, especially when Walter's involved. This chapter is also longer too. Please tell me what you think in a review, and one more thing:

DISCLAIMER: obviously, I don't own Fringe, and I won't anytime in the near future either, and that goes for CH 1 also

"Andromeda, could you hand me that beaker, I'm going to try making strawberry milkshake flavored LSD!"

Normally I would correct Walter, her name is ASTRID, and I think he gets her name wrong on purpose. But he's known her for over a year, so I doubt correcting him again will help. Sadly, I'm not even surprised my father is making drugs.

"Here you go Walter, and my name is Astrid. Isn't LSD water soluble, why don't you just put a dose IN a milkshake?"

That's a first, normally Astrid tries, and obviously fails miserably, to get Walter to stop with the drugs.

"That's a wonderful idea Aspirin!"

"Hey Astrid, on your job application, when it asked where you saw yourself in five years, could you ever have imagined giving a insane scientist fresh out of a mental institution advice on making LSD?"

She gave me a weird look, "That almost sounds like something Walter would say, I guess you guys are more alike then you think."

I don't think I have anything in common with Dr. Frankenstein over here, so I glared at her.

"Peter, can I ask you something?"

I blinked, Walter seemed almost, lucid. I but I knew where this was going, probably going to ask for food. I sighed, "Walter, if I say no, won't you just ask me anyway?"

He thought about it, "Probably, actually I have two questions, first, you seem concerned son, is it because Agent Dunham isn't here today?"

_Walter's fantasies about me and Olivia, while they do hold water, which I will never admit. It won't be happening anytime soon. Just as she was getting over how John hurt her. I mean she risked her life for him, dragged me back to the states, and got Walter released from St Claire's, and he almost killed her! Then the whole thing with Charlie happened. Even though it's not really his fault, he kind of betrayed her too. She's, for as long as I've known her anyway, had certain trust issues, she's seen too many betrayals. Not to mention I work with her, and she doesn't want to make the same mistake that she made with John. So nothing will be done now, I don't want to damage whatever the hell it is we have. I don't want to hurt her, or be added to the list of betrayals._

Breaking out of my reverie I sigh, "No, Walter, Olivia's a big girl, with a gun, she can take care of herself. Besides, she's not here because she's going with Ella to the amusement park.

He just smirked and replied, "Just because you have no reason to worry doesn't make you any less concerned."

I looked at Astrid, "You did make sure he only took ONE dose, right?"

She smirked, "He hasn't had any yet Peter, besides, he kinda has a point…" She trailed off as I glared at her.

"Moving on, what was your other question Walter?" He grins, "Can I have a smoothie?"

So what do you think, please tell me in a review! In case anyone's wondering, any Bolivia in this fanfic is going to be implied, just one person pondering about their relationship with the other. Plus of course teasing by Walter, Astrid, Ella (although she will just be stating the obvious), and maybe even Rachel. After I do the next chapter, I probably won't be able to update for a while, because I have a four day trip for a band competition out of state next week, then the big class trip, then a couple gigs for Jazz Band, then the spring concert. So after chapter 3 I probably won't be able to update for like a month.


	3. Liquified Rat Brains

This is probably the last chapter I post before I will be too busy to update on a regular basis. This one has both POV's and is longer than the first too. If you like (or even if you don't) please review.

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Fringe, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction I would be putting my idea's to the show so it's probably for the best I don't.

_**Olivia's POV**_

"Step right up, try your aim, at the shooting game! Hit five and win a prize, hit 10 and get your pick of the lot!"

Ella stopped in her tracks and looked at me, "Aunt Liv, look at that Scooby Doo, he's as big as me! Can you win me Scooby he looks so sad on the wall…"

_I loved Scooby Doo as a kid too, although Rachel was more of a power puff girl, so when Rachel and Ella started to stay with me, I got out some old DVD's with some episodes of the original TV show, and some the movies they had made. Ella of course loved it. She also loved Peter, who was naturally good with kids, maybe it was just practice with Walter. In many ways he is a child, Walter that is not Peter._

_I studied the game a little more carefully. It was simple really, you get 10 shots at small moving targets, hit five, win a stuffed animal the size of a cold, well the supersize one anyway. Hit all 10 and you can either have 2 small prizes or anyone of the larger prizes, which just happen to include a certain Scooby Doo, the size of Ella. I've had to shoot harder targets, and THEY were shooting back. This should be easy enough._

"Ella, it just so happens your Aunt Liv is good at this game, so I think Scooby Doo will get to go home with us." She squealed in sheer delight, and took my hand, pulling me toward the stand.

_**Peter's POV**_

"Peter you must try this ice cream, it's fantastic!" We went to this local diner to get the smoothie Walter so desperately wanted, only to change his mind at the last minute and get a waffle cup hot fudge sundae. He's had this obsession with food since he got out of St Claire's, maybe to make for lost time. Since according to Walter all they serve is mediocre dirt and "dreadful butterscotch pudding."

I shook my head, "No, Walter, it's all yours."

"You don't know what your missing son," shaking his spoon as he talked, effectively spattering us both with fudge. I don't know why Artemis didn't come."

I groaned inwardly, "Her name is Astrid, and she didn't come because she has something somewhat resembling a life outside of Fringe Division." Ice cream was dripping onto the counter. "Careful Walter, your ice cream's melting."

Walter frowned at his sundae muttering, "Well that certainly is problematic…" Then exclaimed, "Of course, if one were to mix an inhibitor in the ice cream, theoretically, it would restrict the molecules of the ice cream so it doesn't melt…" Walter went on mumbling about possible chemical makeup of such inhibitor.

_In some ways Olivia's better at handling Walter than he is, she's naturally gifted with children. I thought about calling, then remembered she was out with Ella and listened to him for once, and turned off her phone. Which was definitely a good thing, it meant she was having a blast with Ella, not catching up on paperwork. It dawned on me we would be at the Lab all day. It's good that I have that new Dan Brown novel for such a day._

Walter interrupted my thoughts by saying, WAY to loud I might add, "Peter, I must take a piss, then we will go back to the lab and finish with those liquefied rat brains!"

I cringed inwardly and looked at everyone else at the diner, all of which who were staring at Walter with a mix of disgust and WTF!?! on their faces. I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, "Walter, you can relieve yourself at the Lab lets go."

Once we got to the car I said, "You know Walter, we can't ever go to that diner again."

So, how was it? I want to put 2 more chapters on here and that should be enough. Anything I don't post by next Tuesday probably won't be posted for awhile. Please tell me what you think in a review.


	4. SeaWeed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fringe, or Scooby Doo for that matter, let's just assume that's not going to change, and if it does, you'll know. (Feel free to sue me, I have absolutely NOTHING you want, you'd just be wasting your money.)

By the way I don't know how you feel about cursing, but I slipped one in Peter's thoughts, don't want to offend anyone. Also that thing about the seaweed is true, as far as I know, but I don't know the specifics.

_**Olivia's POV**_

"Aunt Liv, is it true what the lady who wanted to see how tall I was said? We can't just leave them here, whey might get lost, or someone could take them. At school they tell us to watch out for Stranger Danger, and to make sure the person knows the password, even if we know them. But what if the person forgets, they wouldn't make YOU give them a password, would they?"

Not only did I win her Scooby, Ella insisted I win him some friends so I got her a tiger and a pony before the guy told us I couldn't play anymore. Now, Ella wants to go on this rollercoaster, and she can't go alone, so I wasn't sure what to do with the toys.

As I was thinking, voices drifted over from a small family getting in line for the ride, "Moooooooomm! I wanna hold the locker key."

_The lockers, the answer seemed so obvious, it reminded me of the last time I went to an amusement park, how long ago that was. It was while Mom still had a will of her own, before my stepfather broke her. Rachel was to small for most of the rides, and all she wanted to do was shop anyway. She was about Ella's age too. Despite being a chatterbox, which might just be because I don't see Ella as often as I like, Ella acts older than she is. But then again, how would I know, it's not like my childhood was the picture of normal. Come to think of it, most of her ideas of normal were from Rachel, most of the kids she met had gone though something traumatic._

I smiled at Ella, "Come on Ella, at amusement parks they have things just for something like this."

_**Peter's POV**_

"Peter, we are out of sucrose, it's essential for the experiment!"

I never understood why Walter didn't just call it SUGAR. "Walter, it's not really an experiment, your making ice cream."

Walter scowled, "The inhibitor needs to be added while the ice-cream is made, and IT'S… NOT… WORKING!"

That's because he forgot an ingredient, I'm actually surprised he doesn't know this. "Walter, the ice cream bought from the store is thickened using a type of Japanese kelp."

Walter's eyes widened fractionally, and he looked disgusted. Go figure, he's unaffected by melted brains and giant cold virus's, but he's disgusted by the thought of seaweed in his ice cream?

_Walter certainly is a modern day Frankenstein, and despite how I'm actually growing fond of him, and how he plays the child, I'm somewhat relieved that he's been in St Claire's all these years. Cruel as it sounds, he was a terrible man sane, and the world was probably better off without him experimenting on children. Sometimes it seems all of the crazy shit we go through everyday is all his fault. Even though that's not fair, William Bell, or "Belly" as Walter calls him seemed to continue the experiments while Walter was in St. Claire's, and used them to profit his company. _

Walter grinned, "Fascinating, do you know how it's done?"

Apparently, he got over it, "No Walter, you'll just have to wait another day for this experiment. Why don't you milk Gene, and I'll go on a vending machine run, Snickers, right?"

He nodded, "Gene will appreciate it, and do you think that delightful show about the sponge is on?"

_**Olivia's POV**_

"Aunt Liv that ride was awesome! I don't think Scooby liked being in the locker much. Those are just like my cubbies at school, only ours don't have doors.

The lockers were a bit on the small side so all of our stuff was a tight fit. "Actually, I think Scooby liked it, remember he and Shaggy like to hide in small spaces?"

Her face brightened, "Good, I'm glad Scooby's not sad."

I checked my watch, it was 1:20, and I bet Ella was hungry. "Ella, are you hungry? Cuz I know I am, and I bet Scooby is too."

Ella nodded vigorously, "Yeah, my tummy sounds like the puppy that belongs to your friend, the lady who lives right above your apartment."

Ms. Zinka had a chow that didn't exactly like kids. She was understanding and kept her dog away from Ella. "How about a corndog?"

She thought about it, "Let's have that stringy stuff, with the white sugar on top!"

Funnel cake, one of the best fairground foods, made up of fried dough and powdered sugar. "Funnel cake? Yeah we can have some of that too."

She was ecstatic, "YAY, Mommy never lets me have it, she says it makes me bounce off the walls."

Oh Crap, I forgot about the inherent sugar rush. I can't go back on my word now, besides, she'll have plenty of stuff to spend her energy on, hopefully.

This chapter was going to be longer, but I was having writer's block on the next peter POV, so I cut it a little short. I won't be updating this story for awhile, again because of writer's block. I've found the best cure for writer's block is to leave it alone for a couple of weeks, only jotting idea's down if I get inspired. Remember, I have no idea how I did unless you write a review, and I appreciate honesty more than being polite.

PS. I'll be putting a poll up, cuz I'm not sure for the next chapter whether to have Olivia and Peter at that diner from chapter 3, or have 2 touching scenes, one with Olivia tucking Ella in, one with Peter tucking Walter. If you have any other ideas please say in a review.


End file.
